Island of Tears
by DarkDefender89
Summary: slightly AU because Lana instead of Lois Mr. White sends Lana, Clark, and a scientist to investigate the remains of the island. Post SR.
1. Chapter 1

1

Superman 2

(A/N: I am replacing Lois with Lana)

Chapter 1

"Where ever you go….."

Clark was in a hurry to get to work. He had been back at the Daily Planet for almost three months now and Mr. White was already putting him on bigger stories. The office was busy, bubbling with action. There were so many people, working hard, writing stories, spinning webs of the truth…and then he saw her. Her dark raven-hair was down and flowing, gently touching her exotically beautiful face. Despite her business apparel and her focused look, with those radiant brown eyes and that pure smile she could never be a monotone.

"Lana!"

He called out to her, but she couldn't hear him. How He had missed her so much when he was away. All these years….just like high school years, when they had played a bittersweet game of love and hate. The tide tossed back and forth and back and forth, because what goes around _always _comes around. Then he had chose to leave, to try to find what he had always expected was gone, destroyed. He had been right, though, Clark thought forlornly. He had been stupid to get his hopes up. And then, of course, there was what happened after he returned. He didn't even want to think about it. Lana was headed straight for Mr. White's office. Clark ran after her, bumping into people along the way. The door to the office closed right in his face just after Lana went in. Clark opened it and then Mr. White started talking.

"Kent!"

He yelled.

"Close that door and get in here!"

"Sorry Mr. White," Clark said in a hurry.

Mr. White sipped his coffee as he sat down. He hadn't changed a bit. Not one bit. Whenever there was a good story, he was after it. But it always seemed to be bout the exact same thing, some way or another.

"I was just telling Lana that I've decided to pair you two up on a special story."

Lana looked at Clark and smiled. Her radiant brown eyes shimmered with both curiosity and excitement. No matter what, Lana always loved digging for the truth, searching for the weird, and reporting on crazy expeditions searching for millions of different angles of the exact same light. To Lana, it had always been glorious. It still was.

Mr. White continued.

"Ever since Superman decided to show up again business has been really good. He's all the public ever really want to read about. I'm sending the two of you to the remains of Luther's Island to check out those reports we've been hearing."

"You mean the reports of the strange glowing lights people have been seeing?" Lana asked

"That's right. I want you to find out what's causing it. Find out _every single hidden detail about it_."

Clark shivered at the thought of going back to the island. He wasn't afraid of anything but, what happened there shook him to his core. After all, he almost died. He tried to destroy it by breaking it off from its foundation and then placing it into orbit. Unfortunately a large piece, almost six miles wide, was still floating in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Most likely there was still a lot of kryptonite there.

Clark leaned over to Mr. White. "Uh, Mr. White do you think that's a good Idea? It may be kind of dangerous." Mr. White looked at Clark as though he knew he would ask that very question. "Yes, but you two can handle it. Its not as if you haven't researched even more dangerous places before. "

Just then someone started knocking on the heavy glass door. Clark reached over and opened it. "You will, of course, have someone with you….the helicopter driver," Mr. White said, assuringly.

There stood a tall men in a dark black jacket and black goggles and a black hat.

Mr. White smiled and introduced him. "Lang, Kent, meet Mr. Stewart, the helicopter driver."

Clark shook his hand and smiled. The helicopter driver was skinny and looked week. What help would he be (except, of course, driving them there?).

"I don't think this is a good idea," Lana said, "But I'm going to evade my gut instinct. It might be dangerous but this is a story we can't miss!"

Clark wished Lana would go with her gut. It was going to be dangerous. Plus, Clark didn't really want to end up revealing his other identity to her. And that seemed inevitable, because Clark was almost sure that there would be kryptonite there. He didn't see how he could hide his reaction to it. It was easy to put glasses on and part his hair a different way and pretend to stumble and stutter, but you can't hide pain. Of course, he could always come up with some other reason, but Lana wouldn't believe him. She had Chloe's journalistic gut.

"I don't know if Clark is up to this kind of story, Why don't you send Olsen along with me?" Lana said. "Olsen!" He laughed. Clark couldn't help himself. Wilson was five feet tall and had a bad knees. Did she really think so little of me? Maybe she was just being overprotective, like a mother figure. It hurt Clark to think that Lana thought that little of him. "It's a done deal. Kent is your partner now. Where ever you go, he goes," Mr. White said

Clark looked at Lana. There was no way she was going on this dangerous trip alone or with anyone else. She was stuck with him, and he would do his best to protect her all the way.

"You heard him Lana, Where ever you go….."

Lois sighed and asked, "When do we leave?"

Mr. White grinned and replied, "The helicopter is waiting for the three of you on the roof" (Clark, Lana, and Mr. Stewart)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clark, Lana, a scientist that knew a little bit about the island, and Mr. Stewart got in the elevator and went up to the roof. They were about to travel by themselves to an island that had no name and that probably had an unstable core. Both Clark and Lana had a laptop and a notebook each to take notes on. It was an unwise idea, but once Mr. White makes up his mind, he is dogmatic and stubborn-willed. There was no changing his mind. Mr. White had already informed Richard, Lana's fiancé, and had already convinced him that it would be safe. Lana kissed her son, Jason, good-bye, and then Lana, Clark, and Mr. Stewart the helicopter driver stepped into the helicopter. Mr. Stewart started the engine and they were on their way.

Clark and Lana and the scientist, Mr. Leo, sat in the three passenger seats in the back, and looked out of the window. There notebooks were open and they were ready to begin the assignment. They prepared questions to investigate once they got to the newly-formed island, like what created it? What was still there? Lana started questioning Mr. Leo and taking notes for the assignment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Lana's POV) After for what seemed like hours and hours and hours, they arrived at the icy island. Lana, Clark, and Mr. Leo got out of the helicopter and started exploring the island. Lana seemed excited and curious. She was leading the way, searching for every little detail about the six-mile island. As they walked further the structure of the island changed. The ice was a light green color. It was composed of the meteor rocks. There were also huge mounds of the meteor rocks all over the place. Lana took note of it in her notebook right away, curious. At first, she was too excited about the story to see that Clark didn't look well.

(Clark's POV) Clark felt the affects of kryptonite. The pain was excruciating. Every muscle and vein in his body throbbed and burned. He could barely stand. He tried to hide the fact that he was in pain but it was hard. He couldn't really concentrate much on the story. Clark looked down and noticed that part of the island itself was made out of ice with a percentage of kryptonite in the ice's structure. He started to panic because he knew that he wouldn't last that long. And they were already far away from the helicopter.

(Normal POV) All of a sudden Lana noticed that Clark didn't look that hot and was having a hard time keeping up with Mr. Leo and her. Lana walked back to where Clark was and said, "Clark, what's wrong? You don't look well…" Clark tried to take a deep breath to try to calm down, and struggled to say, "I'm alright, Lana…." "You don't look alright," Lana said. "Umm…" Clark started, "this morning I did feel a little bit sick, come to think of it…." "You looked fine in the helicopter, and in the Planet," Lana said charily. Clark tried to keep standing up but he couldn't any longer. He fell to the kryptonite-filled ground. Lana kneeled down to help him up. "I can't…" Clark whispered to Lana. "I'm not going to make it…" he said, barely able to breathe. "What happened…?" Lana started to asked, but then what had been right in front of her for all of those years became obvious to her. Lana looked into Clark's emerald eyes ad saw past his glasses. Clark Kent was Superman…and the kryptonite on this island was killing him…

"Clark, you have to try, listen…"

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Clark whispered, barely able to breathe. He knew that Lana knew the truth now. This was definitely not the way he had wanted her to find out.

"Clark," Lana said, "I love you. For me, try to…."

Clark looked into Lana's radiant brown eyes, trying to keep his eyes open. He grabbed Lana's hand and tried to get up. Lana helped him to get up. "Hold on to me," Lana said, "Hold on to me and I'll help you get through this." Clark struggled to get up, and, holding onto Lana's hand and her shoulder, he finally did, because love was strong. Love was the only thing that could possibly keep him alive right now.

"We need to head back to the helicopter," Lana called out to Mr. Leo. "What about…what about the story…" Clark asked with a faint whisper. Lana looked straight into Clark's eyes and said, "Your life is more important than a stupid story." "I don't want to bring you guys down…" Clark said. "After we get you to the helicopter Mr. Leo and I can finish the story," Lana said. Clark nodded weakly. He was barely able to stand and the pain was only getting worse and worse. He held on tightly to Lana's shoulder because by now he couldn't walk on his own.

When they got back to the place where the helicopter was, it wasn't there. But the kryptonite was as abundant as ever………….

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"He left," Lana said angrily. "I bet this whole story was just a trap." Lana held Clark tightly and said softly, "You have to make it….don't give up, Clark…."

"What's going on?" Mr. Leo asked dumbly. "What happened?" Mr. Leo was a scientist, but at everything else he was an idiot.

Lana took out her cell phone to call 911 but the phone had no signal. They were far away from any sign of civilization. Clark looked into Lana's eyes. "I'm going to die, Lana," Clark said weakly. "No you aren't," Lana said, "I won't let you. You have to try to hold on." Clark held onto Lana tightly and tried to keep his eyes open. "Think of something positive to distract yourself from the pain," Lana suggested. Clark tried, but to no avail.

"Why did you agree to come, Clark?" Lana asked gently, "Didn't you know there would be kryptonite?" "I don't know," Clark said weakly, "You know how stubborn Mr. White can be…"

Clark thought about Lana and about how much he loved her and that was the only thing that was keeping him alive. If someone else was with him, like Lois ore someone else, he thought, he would probably be dead by now.

Lana said, "We have to try to see if there's an area of this island where there isn't kryptonite. Can you walk?" Lana asked Clark. "I don't know," Clark said to Lana weakly. "I'll carry you," Lana said, "but keep your eyes open. I don't want you to die…." Clark tried to stay awake but soon he just couldn't take the pain any longer. He soon became unconscious.

Lana was spastically trying to find an area of the island where there wasn't any kryptonite….or at least an area where there was less kryptonite, which she can push away. Clark still had a pulse but Lana knew that she had to hurry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lana found an area where there was barely any kryptonite. The ground was still partially composed of kryptonite but there was very little of the actual rocks. Lana and Mr. Leo moved them out of the way and cleared a spot where, except for the ground, there wasn't any kryptonite.

Eventually Clark started to wake up. He was still in pain because the ground was composed of a small amount of kryptonite, but the pain wasn't as severe as the other part of the island where there were mounds and mounds of kryptonite.

"Does it still hurt?" Lana asked. "Yeah it still hurts but not as much," Clark said weakly. Lana squeezed his shoulder and said, "You'll make it, Clark, I know you can. You have a strong soul."


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour passed. Clark was barely breathing, but he was hanging in there, thanks to Lana. Mr. Leo was still dumbly ignorant of it all. Lana and Clark told him that Clark has the flu, and Mr. Leo stupidly believed them.

They were slowly starting to loose hope. But then they saw a plane land close to where the three of them were waiting, holding on with only gray faith. They saw Richard White and Jason (Lana's son) get out of the plane.

(Richard's POV) Mr. Stewart had called and said he had to go to his daughter's concert, so he had to leave the perilous island. He had asked me to come to the island with my plane. I was more than happy to, because beautiful Lana was there. I didn't want my son to get hurt, though, so I had to be careful. But when I got out of the plane, my son started to look nauseous. I wondered if he was coming down with the flu or something. Yeah, that had to be it. "It'll be alright, honey," I reassured my son, "The pain will go away soon."

(Lana's POV) I see the plane land. Finally. We're actually going to get out of this.

(Clark's POV) The pain is getting worse with every second. But Richard and Jason came. No…..the kryptonite will hurt Jason, too. I don't want my son to be in pain…

"We have to go over to the plane. Do you think you can walk?" Lana asks. "I'll try," I say.

(Normal POV) Clark holds onto Lana's shoulder and with her help stumbles over to where the plane is. There is more kryptonite over there. But inside the plane there won't be any….

Richard sees Clark, Lana, and Mr. Leo. "What's wrong?" he asked, stunned to see Clark looking so weak. "We have to go," Lana says quickly and angrily. "Its this place…."

"What do you mean?" Richard asked, confused. "It doesn't matter. This place is killing Clark. Thank God you arrived before it was too late."

They all got into the plane. "What about the story?" Richard asked. "The story doesn't matter anymore," Lana said, "We'll tell Perry White that we couldn't find anything.

"What _really_ happened?" Richard asked.

Meanwhile, Clark was still feeling the after-affects of being exposed to kryptonite for more than six hours in a row.

Nothing made sense to Richard. "What happened?" Richard demanded again. "Even if you don't tell me, eventually I'll put all of the puzzle pieces together," Richard said curtly.

The plane ride was long but soon they were back at Metropolis….

(_A/N: These first two chapters were an introduction to get the story started. Sort of like a mini-story before the real story actually starts_)


End file.
